Crying Together
by Les Papillons
Summary: Ray remember's Lily. A one shot about Ray and Lily. V. v. depressing.


**A/N Beware this is going to be a VERY DEPRESSING one shot so if you want to read something cheerful I would advise you not to read this. **

I can't believe she's gone. I can't. She was here yesterday laughing her wonderful laugh and punching me in the arm even though it took so much effort to do those simple things. You never really expect someone you know to get sick like that. I remember the day we found out about the cancer. It was a sunny day on the first day of summer after junior year. She and I had planned to meet at the beach along with Travis, Robbie, and Parker. The whole day she refused to change out of her regular clothes and when I asked why she didn't tell me. Finally at the end of the day when I begged her to tell me she lifted the leg her jeans up to reveal a collection of bruises. I drove her to the hospital in my SUV and waited in the waiting room for the doctors to tell us what was wrong. I had never heard of Leaukimia before but I found out that day. It was the disease that would make her go through all those awful chemo treatments and finally end up dying at the age of eighteen. I remember how she fought the disease bravely. How she suffered through the chemo trying without making a fuss. I was the only one who saw through that brave face. When everyone left she would cry into my shoulder and tell me how she was scared and how she didn't want to die before she could become a famous musician. I cried with her. Crying for lost dreams and how Lily, my Lily, was wasting away in front of me. She made it all the way till June. Just a few weeks before graduation. The doctors warned us that she didn't have that much longer. We cried together as the days went preciously by. Those few days were too short and went by too fast. The last day came much too soon. It was a beautiful spring day despite the occasion. I remember the nurses telling us, eyes filled with tears, that that day would probably be her last. The staff at the hospital had grown to love her. They had loved listening to her play her guitar in her room and perform for the hospital staff. He had sat there the whole day holding her hand and being with her. She hadn't talked much that day, it took to much strength out of her, but the few words they spoke were full of meaning. She finally told him that day that she loved him, had always loved him. And he had said that he had loved her too, that he always would, and that he wished he could trade places with her. She told him to move on and to love someone else but he told her that he could never love anyone as much as her. They cried together not wanting to let go. He sat there with her until three in the morning when she went into a coma. He spent those last few hours listening for the feeble beeping noise that signaled that she was still breathing. He would hold his breath between the beeps waiting watching until at five am they stopped all together. He took her hand in his and he placed a kiss on her cold lips and left the room. He was beyond tears. He attended the funeral along with so many others. They played a recording of Lily's last single "Goodbye". Graduation was almost as hard as the funeral. Ray had always dreamed of leaving school but it didn't seem the same without Lily. Many of Lily's friends cried remembering the fact that she wasn't there. After the graduation ceremony Ray went to her grave and put a white lily on it. Although it eventually wilted and was swept away on the wind Ray never forgot her. One day when he was much older Ray got a phone call from Lily's mom. She asked him to come over so he did. When he arrived she wordlessly handed him a box. He opened it and a million memories came flooding back. Inside the box were pictures, notes, postcards, ticket stubbs. At the bottom of the box he found a letter that was dated a few days before she had died.

Dear Ray,

I would like to say goodbye to you because I know that I don't have much longer. I love you with all my heart and if I had lived longer I would have loved to marry you and start a family but I know that now that isn't possible. I made this box for you so that when you miss me you can look at all the happy memories we shared together for those precious seventeen years. I don't want you to be sad Ray because I know that you were put on this earth to make people happy. I want you to move on and live your life to the fullest because I want you to experience all the things that I missed out on. I told my mom to wait a while to give you this letter and this box because I know that you'll be sad. Say hi to Travis and Robbie, and Parker and tell them not to be sad for me. I love you Ray and I don't want you or any of my friends to be sad. I would like to ask you to do me one last favour please find someone to give my guitar to. A girl who loves music as much as I do because I don't want it gathering dust. Thank you for everything Ray.

Love,

Lily

**A/N That was depressing wasn't it. I just had to get that out of my system. Anyways it was sweet though wasn't it? Please read and review. Thanks. **


End file.
